


My Friends Problems are My Problems

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blame Jack for this, F/F, He made me think of angst, Honestly it's a better outcome for my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: "My friends problems are my problems." He lived by those words, no turning back now.
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 41





	My Friends Problems are My Problems

“Ugh, that blizzard is a nightmare.” Jesse shuddered, keeping a firm grip on the horses reins. He was so close to Seattle, he was almost there. Once he was done with these, he was definitely gonna give those two a piece of his mind. Yeah, he wanted justice for Joel, but going after the WLF and Tommy alone was stupid.

Sighing, the man took out his map to check where he was. Damn was he lucky that nothing attacked them in that storm. “Getting close.” He murmured, heading through the grassy plain and into the city.

It took a couple hours but he was soon inside, like many other cities, nature had completely taken over Seattle. “Alright, they gotta be here somewhere.” He said, looking around as he continued searching for them. God, he hoped they were okay.

In his moment of thought, his horse neighed in terror, startling Jesse as he saw two runners and a stalker come out of a building. “Shit!” Jesse exclaimed, trying to go for his weapon, but his horse neighed rising up, sending him on the grass. Pursued by the two runners, the horse frantically ran, leaving Jesse as the Stalker charged at him. “Get the fuck off!” He shouted, struggling against it as he tried to go for his knife.

It all happened so fast, the Stalker lurching forward just as he got a grasp on his knife. It’s teeth sink into his collarbone just as the knife dug into its head. With a whine, Jesse kicked off the stalker, the world around him quiet as he went to touch the blood staining his shoulder.

_ No...he...he couldn’t be bit. Not after everything. _

Swallowing down the shock, Jesse took his knife from the stalker and stood up, he needed to find Ellie and Dina.

Thankfully finding her wasn’t too hard, you just have to follow the gunshots. Easy… Now he just had to find them and get there alive. Knowing what he did about the infected, he has about six hours tops. That’d be more than enough time to make sure they were safe… and say goodbye. “Make it all the way to Seattle, and you get infected. Congrats Jesse.” He murmured, fingers tracing over the bite making him wince.

Sneaking around was slow, but it was the only way he could get around without being blown to bits by the WLF soldiers that were all around. “Fuck me.” Jesse murmured, going around, thankful when he finally spotted Ellie.

After some banter when he came across her, the two moved forward. For now he kept her attention off his injuries by saying he got jumped, he didn’t need her worrying about him just yet. Dealing with enough of them to give them a clear path, the two of them dashed for the car, making their escape. The WLF’s were on their asses the entire time, which resulted in some clickers and runners attacking them.

Barely escaping with their lives, the two climbed out of the water. Jesse crawled onto shore, gasping in pain as he laid on his back. The water and crash made the wound burn much more intensely, the man curling up slightly.

“Hey, hey, Jesse. Are you sure you're okay?” Ellie’s voice was distorted, the heat from the bite spreading throughout. Fuck, he was hot but freezing from the water. Noticing the blood staining his shirt, she reached out needing to make sure this idiot hadn’t gotten too hurt. “Let me see, Jesse.”

“No!” He reached out too late, Ellie pulling his shirt down just enough to see the injury. The moment her eyes made contact with the bite, her eyes widened into saucers, her mouth left slightly agape in shock. “Jesse? What the fuck, tell me this is one of your stupid things.” Ellie’s concern shifted into anger, no, this couldn’t be happening, “Tell me you didn’t bring your ass all the way here only to fucking get bit and die too!”.

Her anger caught him off guard, not knowing what to say. “I...I couldn’t let you go out alone, neither of you. My friend’s problems are my problems.” He said.

Ellie couldn’t believe him. He was just talking like he wasn’t infected, like he wasn’t going to turn… her fingers traveled down to the chemical burn that left a rough patch on her skin, the burn that had hidden her immunity. Joel kept telling her there was no cure, that he saved her, yet now once again she wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t saved her. If he had just let them do the surgery, make the cure that so many needed. It would have saved so many people, so many of her friends, and now Jesse.

_ But there was no cure… because of her. _

Taking a shaky breathe the girl stood up, holding her hand out towards her friend. Jesse looked up at her, wincing as he was helped off of the ground. “Come on you idiot, by the looks of you we still got time. You aren’t being aggressive which is good. Meaning… meaning we got time for you to say goodbye, to her and… and your baby.” Her words caught in her throat, a faint sliver of jealousy boiling over, but she kept it back. As much as she loved Dina, this wasn’t about her. 

_ No, it wasn’t about her. _

At the mention of a baby, Jesse was now alert, staring up at her wide eyed. “Did you just say… baby?” Jesse asked, the idea of it hard to fathom. He always liked the idea of being a father, but in this world and especially at this time he hadn’t expected it.

“Yeah, and it sure as hell ain’t mine. So let’s go, she needs to see you.” Ellie said, her voice wavering, tears burning away at the corner of her eyes as she tried desperately to keep them at bay, as she knew they wouldn’t stop flowing if she had begun. God, she had just lost Joel and now she was going to lose one of her friends? Sure they jest and argue, but he was still a friend that she cared for dearly.

Nodding, Jesse followed after her. There was no time to collect his thoughts, he was on borrowed time, and he certainly wasn’t going to die without one final goodbye to Dina and their unborn child. Fuck… the world just loved to take things away when they started getting good, didn’t they.

The walk was a long and dreadful one, Jesse nearly taking a spill twice. His mind was growing hazy, his body felt as if it was being burned from the inside by the virus growing within, yet he stayed strong, resisting it for as long as he could. Ellie approached him, slipping his arm over her shoulder as they made their way to where Dina was hidden. Keeping him against her, she knocked on the door, hearing furniture being moved. Instant relief flooded the two, knowing that their love was still safe.

Once everything had been moved, Dina opened the door, her relieved smile growing not seeing just Ellie, but Jesse as well. However it faded once she saw the grim looks on their faces, taking a step back for the two to come in.

“What happened?”

With a simple tug of his shirt, the bite was revealed, Dina’s hands immediately flying to her mouth. Unlike Ellie, the tears flowed down her cheeks as she flung her arms around him, whispering an apology as he whined in pain. “This isn’t fair… this isn’t fair.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder, tears staining his jacket.

_ No ill blood had been spilt between them even after the break up, their bond was strong despite not being right for each other. He was one of the people that understood her the most, and now it felt as if a part of her was fading away. _

Ellie watched somberly, not wanting to ruin the moment between them. This moment wasn’t about her, he deserved a better fate than this. As the two mourned, her eyes drifted towards the gun Jesse had. None of them would want to do it, but if they didn’t, the same thing would happen as nearly every bite resulted in. Turning into one of those monsters, and there was no way she’d allow anyone close to her become one of them. Not again… not like Riley.

Slowly Dina pulled away, whispering something to Jesse that Ellie could not hear. His hand reached for hers, and she did not pull it away, allowing him to gently squeeze the soft hands he used to feel every day. “I’m so glad I got to know you.” Dina whispered, looking up at him.

“I am too, Dina. I know you’ll be a great mom, both of you will. Just… consider the name.” Jesse forced a weak smile, getting a light nudge from Dina. His smile faded as he turned to Ellie, moving away from Dina.

“Jesse, come on you-” Ellie was silenced as he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from resisting. As if on instinct, her arms shot up, wrapping around him, all her strength fading away as her tears fell. “Don’t you dare… don’t you dare fucking leave me, Jesse. Not you too.” Ellie sobbed, clinging to him desperately in some hopes that it would save her friend from the horrible fate waiting for him, “You can’t fucking die on me too..! I can’t keep losing everyone!”

“I’m sorry, Ellie. I really am, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. I couldn’t just sit back there and hope you guys were okay while I did nothing.” Jesse responded, his words true. He didn’t want it to end, but he wasn’t going to trade it for staying back in Jackson like some coward while his friends went after Abby.

Keeping the embrace for a moment longer, Jesse pulled away, looking at the two. “I’ll do it, I don’t want either of you to do it.” Jesse stated. “Jesse, I’ll do it, you shouldn’t have to.” Ellie stated. “No, you shouldn’t do it, you have more important things to do.” As Jesse said this, both of their gazes drifted to Dina, Ellie immediately knowing what he meant.

Swallowing, Ellie nodded, watching him walk to the door. Before he could head out, Dina rushed over, hugging him one last time. “I love you…” Dina whispered, sniffling as his arms wrapped around her.

He wanted nothing more than to stay there in her embrace, but it was too dangerous for them. Jesse pulled away, looking at Ellie as he rested his hand on the door knob. “Take care of her for me.” Jesse said, “Take care of both of them.”.

Ellie nodded, pulling Dina towards her as they watched Jesse exit the room. As the door closed behind him, Ellie sat against the wall, pulling Dina down with her. The latter cried, resting her head against Ellie’s chest. Listening to Jesse’s footsteps fade away, Ellie pressed her hands over Dina’s ears, the two closing their eyes as they let the tears flow, the silence of the building deafening as they waited to hear it.

Both of them tensed up as a loud gunshot filled the air, Dina sobbing as she clung to Ellie with one hand, the other resting over her stomach. Ellie opened up her eyes, holding Dina as she sobbed, her eyes wandering over to the map that Dina had made with locations of where everyone was.

_ Watch out Abby, I am going to make you fuckin pay for Joel and Jesse. _

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't cry a shit ton while writing this. I mainly wrote this cause Jack's latest episode made me think of strong angst when he kept worrying if Jesse was bitten. So I wrote this for that what if and to write character interactions. Cause this game did my boy dirty! Killed him like he was nothing and never really mention it again. So gave him angsty justice and a better death in my opinion then just being head shot by fucking Abby.


End file.
